


movie night

by natsunodilemma



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Disasters, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, autumn troupe is mentioned, juza is emotional, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsunodilemma/pseuds/natsunodilemma
Summary: “can we watch ponyo now”“what the fuck”“can you be a fucking man and watch ponyo with me”this was supposed to be crackfic but once i started thinking about what i could do it became a wreck. i am so sorry
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> based on https://twitter.com/lightmusicclubp/status/1211684937725816837?s=21

“GG” Banri said to himself as he finished another round of Fortnite with Itaru. Normally he’d be gaming with Itaru in Itaru’s room but Banri was feeling lazier than usual today, so he stayed in his room.

taruchi: another round?

Banri was about to respond, then he heard Juza say “Oi, Kitsune.” To which Banri whipped his head around to respond with, “The fuck did you just call me?!” Juza didn’t answer his question, he just said, with a completely straight face,

“Can we watch Ponyo now.”

Banri was dumbfounded for a second. Ponyo? Fucking Ponyo? Banri scoffed, “Hell no, can’t you see i’m playing Fortnite with Itaru?” Juza moved closer to where Banri was sitting, making Banri get up from his gamer chair saying, “Oh? You wanna fight? I’ll stop gaming for th-“ 

Juza pushed the brunette against the wall, classic shoujo manga kabedon style. “Can you be a fucking man and watch Ponyo with me?”

“Oh shit” Banri thought to himself,. Hyodo’s golden eyes were as bold and piercing as ever, he couldn’t not get lost in them. He wanted to punch Juza’s mouth with his own but- Not yet. Banri smirked, trying to divert his roommate’s gaze from the faint blush covering his cheeks. 

“Fine I’ll put up with your dumb kids movie. Just lemme tell Itaru I’m getting off.” 

“Ponyo isn’t a kids movie. Ponyo is a work of art.”

“Yeah, yeah you said the same thing about Shrek when we watched that with Taichi”

“But Shrek is a masterpiece...” 

Banri got back on his discord to tell Itaru he was done bullying children of Fortnite.

NEO: gtg im gonna watch a movie with hyodo

taruchi: have a nice date

taruchi: dont forget to use protection 

“I’m gonna beat the shit out of that guy...” Banri mumbled to himself, loud enough for Juza to hear unfortunately. “Who?” The purple haired boy asked, making Banri freeze up a little. “Mind your damn business...” Banri replies.

The 2 dumb gangsters settle themselves on their couch and the movie starts. It’s a cute movie, Banri admits. He looks over at Juza who, to his surprise, has his eyes glued to the TV. He hasn’t seen Juza that immersed that isn’t acting or sweets before, it’s kind of cute. The way he frowned a little when Sosuke had to set Ponyo free and the light smile on his face when Ponyo came back to Sosuke during the tsunami. It was all... very cute. 

Banri thought Juza was 100% fixated on the movie, but every now and then Juza’s gaze would shift to Banri, curled up in the other corner of the couch hugging a pillow. He noticed how his cheetah print hoodie was a bit too big on him, how it hung off his shoulders a little. It was pretty cute if you asked Juza. He wanted to hold him, to cuddle with him. 

“...C’mere.” Juza mumbled out, the words coming out of his mouth before he could think. 

The other boy froze. Come here..? Why? Could he- “W-why?” Banri muttered back.

Juza couldn’t just say “I wanna hold you” but, being the goof that he is, he did, rather loudly as well. 

Banri.exe was seconds away from crashing, but he responded with a stupid voice crack “If you insist...” And made his way next to Juza, who then put his arm around him, how romantic.

Now Banri couldn’t even focus on the movie. All he could think of was “holy shit it’s happening bro, dumbass hyodo’s got you” And now he REALLY wanted to kiss Juza, and maybe now was a good time. He glanced over at Juza, who was still completely engrossed in Ponyo. This was the scene where Ponyo becomes human again and tells Sosuke that she loves him, the very end. Banri looked over at the other boy again, and audibly said “HAH?” Juza was crying. Real, manly tears flowing down his face.

“Dude what the fuck?!”

Juza nuzzled his face into the nape of Banri’s neck. “It was so good, Settsu...” He said, his voice cracking here and there. “It really is a masterpiece...” Banri was shocked at first, but then he remembered when they watched Toy Story 3 with the rest of the Autumn Troupe and Juza got so emotional that Omi had to bake a batch of cookies to calm him down. Or the time they watched The Bee Movie with Homare and Hisoka when Juza and Homare stayed up until 5am discussing how “poetic” and “meaningful” the movie was.

Banri sighed and said,”You’re a mess, dude. I’m going to bed” Smiling a little at how stupid Juza looked. The brunette tried to get up but Juza’s arms wrapped around his hips as he mumbled,”I don’t wanna let go of you..” Which made Banri’s heart stop (again). 

“Tch. I’m tired as fuck, what the hell do you want me to do?”

“I dunno. I just don’t wanna let go of you yet.” Juza grumbled, averting his eyes from Banri.

Juza being soft for Banri of all people? Unheard of. Banri wanted to tell him to deal with it, but deep down he still wanted to stay with Juza. He liked cuddling.

“Alright, fine.” Banri sighed. “Let’s go to bed then.” Juza stared at Banri for a second, looking like a lost puppy. 

“....bed..? Do you w-“

Banri realized what he said and the connotation behind it, making his face turn as red as Taichi’s hair. 

“SHIT! H-HELL NO!!” He yelled and turned his face away from Juza. 

“I meant literally. Literally go to bed. Dumbass Hyodo.”

Banri... was okay with that? Juza was sure the other guy would be repulsed by being held by him, let alone Sleep with Juza.

His thoughts were interrupted by Banri poking his cheek saying,”Hello?? Anyone in there?” Juza replied, “Ah. Sorry. Didn’t think you’d actually let me do this.” He stood up and started walking to his bunk (there was no way he’d sleep in Banri’s dorito crumb covered bed).

Banri clicked his tongue and followed Juza up to the bunk. “Tch. Its just because I can’t let you go to bed all emotional and shit.” It wasn’t really “just because” of that; he did want to feel Hyodo’s warmth in a way other than beating the shit out of each other. In a... nicer way.

The two got comfortable in Juza’s bed and there was silence. And tension. A lot of gay tension. Banri couldn’t stand it, so, being the way he is, blurted out, 

“We should stop being pussy ass bitches and go out.”

“...Huh?”

“I’m done playing these dumb games. I like you. You like me. Let’s just go out already.”

“I never said I liked you.”

“Didn’t have to. You put your arm around me all romantically when we were watching Ponyo. You pinned me against a wall like some dude in a shoujo manga.”

Banri wasn’t wrong in the slightest, and Juza figured that now was the best time to tell him how he felt.

“Yeah, I like you.” He sighed, cheeks reddening just a little bit. “Do you really want to go out?”

Banri moved closer to Juza, burrowing his face into the other boy’s chest. 

“Yeah. I do.”

Juza smiled to himself as he pulled Banri closer. He mumbled,”I’m glad...” then pushed aside Banri’s bangs to gently kiss his forehead. 

Hesitantly, Banri asked, “So we’re boyfriends now?” To which Juza answered, “Yeah. We are, Kitsune.” 

“FUCK! Stop calling me that!”

“What should I call you then? Swiper the Fox?”

“HELL NO.”

“Ah. How does babe sound?”

“....S-shut the hell up and go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t even know what i wrote


End file.
